Grâce aux Serpentards
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Mais que peut faire Lily dans ce couloir à cette heure de la nuit ? Des Serpentards, ouille. Heureusement plusieurs personnes viendront à son secours et cela va tout faire changer entre eux. OS sur James Potter et Lily Evans.


**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est entièrement à J.K.Rowling à part l'histoire.

Voici mon cadeau de Noël pour tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai passé plusieurs semaines et mêmes plusieurs mois pour qu'il soit au point. Et je tiens à dire que c'est mon premier OS.

Merci à Ma Didi qui a essayé de corriger mes fautes lol et qui m'a changé des mots quand ça faisaient des répétitions ou que ça n'allaient pas.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de résumé. Je vous dis juste que cela concerne Lily, les Serpentards et bien sûr, sans oublier nos très chers Maraudeurs.

Bonne Lecture.

**Grâce aux Serpentards**

Une jeune fille se trouvait dans un couloir sombre du château. Le jour c'était couché depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. L'heure du couvre feu était aussi passée depuis longtemps. Alors que pouvait bien encore faire Lily Evans, élève de septième année à Gryffondor et en plus préféte-en-chef, dans les couloirs de Poudlard à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit. Les rondes, qu'elle effectuait le soir, étaient terminées. D'ailleurs son homologue, un Serdaigle, était déjà rentré dans leur appartement privé qui se situait au troisième étage.

La raison de sa présence était que durant l'après-midi, Lily avait été prévenu par un Poufsouffle de troisième année que plusieurs élèves allaient se réunir bien après le couvre feu au septième étage. Elle lui avait demandé comment il l'avait su et avait répondu qu'il les avait entendu en parler mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu leurs têtes. Lily avait beaucoup réfléchi en se demandant si elle devait y aller mais après mûr réflexion elle avait décidé de si rendre. Après tout elle était préféte-en-chef et c'était son devoir d'aller réprimander des élèves ayant choisis de sortir après le couvre feu pour faire des bêtises ou autres.

C'était donc pour cette raison que Lily était toujours dans Poudlard au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans son lit, car il fallait bien l'avouer, il faisait très froid dans le château. Déjà de nature il y faisait frais mais quand c'était la nuit c'était pire et de plus étant au mois de décembre, cela n'arrangeait rien.

En ce moment, elle se trouvait au quatrième étage, il ne lui manquait que trois étages pour y être. Lily tourna à droite, longea le couloir, prit un passage secret derrière un tableau qui l'emmena directement au sixième étage, alla tout droit, ensuite à gauche, monta quelques escaliers mais s'arrêta au commencement du couloir du septième étage car elle avait entendu un bruit. Elle se mit sur le côté droit du couloir et avança prudemment. Plus elle avançait et plus les bruits étaient plus forts. Quelques secondes après elle s'arrêta et distingua une voix d'homme qui parlait assez forte et une autre mais qui parlait plus doucement.

« -Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on vienne là ? demanda la deuxième voix.

-On attend quelqu'un, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Les deux voix se turent ce qui permit à Lily de réfléchir à la situation. Apparemment les voix se trouvaient devant la salle sur demande, elle pouvait donc encore avancer sans trop se faire repérer. Elle avança et au fur et à mesure se cachait derrière une statue. En s'approchant, la préféte-en-chef put enfin distinguer combien ils étaient, car une des personnes avaient allumé sa baguette. Ils étaient trois, deux silhouettes d'hommes et la troisième ressemblait plutôt à une femme. Grâce à un éclat de lumière, Lily put remarquer que l'emblème de leur maison n'était autre que Serpentard.

« Bien sûr, il faut que se soit des Serpentards, ça n'aurait pas pu être une autre maison que celle-là, pensa Lily. »

La femme semblait s'impatienté, pour le moment elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, en tout cas depuis que Lily était arrivée, mais cela se voyait qu'elle voulait le faire car elle n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur place. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle en eut assez et parla plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

« -J'en ai marre. Et de plus, on attend qui ? »

La voix n'était pas inconnue à Lily mais elle ne se rappelait plus à qui elle appartenait.

« -Calme-toi Bella, elle va arriver, répondit la première voix qu'avait entendu Lily. »

C'est alors que Lily comprit qui était la jeune fille. Ce n'était nul autre que Bellatrix Black surnommée Bella. Elle reconnue également la voix qui lui avait dit de se calmer, Lucius Malefoy. Ils étaient tous les deux en septième année et étaient les plus redoutable des Serpentards. Ils étaient également engrais dans la pureté des sangs et détestaient tous les enfants ayant un ou deux parents moldus ou aimant les moldus. Lily faisait parti de ses personnes car elle était d'origine moldu. Elle était celle que Lucius Malefoy détestait le plus car elle était la meilleure dans presque toutes les disciplines et était préféte-en-chef, ce que Malefoy ne pouvait tolérer. Ayant ce statut, elle avait le droit de mettre des retenues et en principe il devait la respecter mais il n'en avait que faire. Pourquoi un Sang-Pur obéirait-il à une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

« -Pourquoi attendons-nous cette personne ? demanda la voix que Lily n'avait pas encore identifié.

-Cette personne va nous être très utile pour que nous nous vengions des Maraudeurs. »

Les Maraudeurs. Toujours les Maraudeurs, Malefoy devait sûrement vouloir se venger de la petite blague qu'ils leur avaient joué ce matin au petit déjeuner. Lily ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait mais chaque Serpentard avait hérité du corps de leur voisin en gardant leur propre tête. La grande salle avait explosé de rire et même Dumbledore n'avait pu empêcher un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres (ainsi que Lily). Elle avait beau les qualifier de gamins immatures, il fallait avouer que certaines blagues faisaient bien rire et Dieu savait qu'en ce moment Lily avait besoin de rire avec ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées parce qu'un des Serpentards avait reprit la parole.

« -Tu veux te venger d'eux ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas envie ? Ils ne font que nous ridiculiser et on devrait rien faire ? questionna Malefoy.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais ils vont également vouloir se venger.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, après toutes les crases qu'ils te font. Tu prends leur défense, je n'y crois pas, s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix.

-Chut Lucius, quelqu'un va nous entendre, dit tout doucement Bellatrix.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais…, essaya de se défendre l'autre homme.

-Arrêtez tous les deux. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler, ajouta-t-elle. »

A la dernière réplique de Malefoy, la jeune fille trouva enfin qui était la troisième personne, ce ne pouvait être que Severus Rogue. C'était la seule personne dont les Maraudeurs ne se lassait jamais d'embêter. Mais ce qu'elle se demandait maintenant, était : qui attendaient-ils ? Pourquoi donnait rendez-vous à une personne si tard dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un Serpentard car ils auraient pu avoir cette discussion dans la salle commune qui devait être vide à cette heure. Mais qui est-ce ? Son vœux de savoir qui était cette personne fut exaucée car Rogue osa poser cette question à Malefoy, ce demandant lui-même qui ils attendaient.

« -En plus, on peut savoir qui on attend, si c'est pas trop te demander, l'interrogea Rogue.

-Severus a raison, ajouta Black, nous ne savons même pas qui nous attendons.

-Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Vous vous souvenez que cette après-midi j'ai parlé avec un troisième année de Poufsouffle ? demanda Malefoy.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Rogue. C'est quand même pas lui qu'on attend ?

-Non ce n'est pas lui mais je lui ai demandé de faire passer un mot à la personne que nous attendons.

-Mais qui est cette personne ? Tu vas nous le dire à la fin, commença à s'énerver Rogue. »

Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Un troisième année de Poufsouffle, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être le même qui était venu la voir cette après-midi, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Mais de plus la personne, qu'ils attendaient, les aiderait à se venger des Maraudeurs. Non ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être…

« -C'est Lily Evans que nous attendons, répondit enfin Malefoy à la question que lui avait posé ses deux acolytes depuis un moment.

-Evans ? Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle ne nous aidera jamais à nous venger des Maraudeurs, s'exclama Black.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Ce cher Potter tient beaucoup à Evans, si nous nous en prenons à elle nous aurons notre vengeance contre eux.

-Peut-être mais Potter reviendra à la charge et ça ne sera pas le même genre de blague que ce matin qu'ils utiliseront, dit Rogue.

-Comme si j'avais peur de lui. Il peut bien venir se venger à son tour mais moi j'aurai pris mon pied en faisant du mal à sa chère Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'était fait avoir, c'était un piège. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille sans faire de bruit, autrement les Serpentards s'en prendrait à elle et encore à cause de ce foutu Potter, toujours lui.

Elle commença à reculer mais malheureusement pour elle n'ayant pas des yeux derrière la tête et étant aussi un peu distraite par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle se prit le pied dans la statue qui se trouvait derrière elle et tomba non sans faire du bruit. Les Serpentards alertaient par le bruit se dirigèrent vers Lily qui était à terre. Quand Malefoy la vit un grand sourire narquois vint naître sur ses lèvres.

« -Tient Sang-de-Bourbe nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence. Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais arriver et que cette andouille de Poufsouffle s'y était mal prise pour te convaincre de venir ici. »

Lily ne répondit pas et préféra se relever pour être à la même hauteur que Malefoy plutôt qu'à terre.

« -Tu ne réponds pas, à mon avis si tu étais derrière cette statue c'est que tu écoutais ce qu'on disait. Donc tu sais que tu es tombé dans un piège. Sale Poufsouffle, ajouta Malefoy en rigolant.

-Je n'ai rien à faire dans vos histoires avec les Maraudeurs alors laissez-moi, parla Lily pour la première fois.

-Tu crois Miss-préféte-parfaite qu'on va te laisser partir ? Si c'est ça, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. On compte bien s'amuser avec toi avant qu'on te laisse, dit Malefoy avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de Lily. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Rogue et Black.

-Moi je suis partante, ça va être drôle, répondit Black.

-Et toi Severus ?

-Non merci, j'ai assez de problème avec eux sans rajouter ça en plus.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche Severus. Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Peut-être Lucius mais c'est aussi la préféte-en-chef. Je n'ai pas envie d'être renvoyé par vos conneries.

-Bien sûr. Puisque c'est comme ça. Endoloris, cria Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue. »

Rogue s'écroula à terre en se tortillant mais ne cria pas. Il savait que crier apporter beaucoup de satisfaction à celui qui avait lancé le sort, comme il avait pu l'apprendre avec son père. Malefoy baissa sa baguette et le sort s'arrêta mais Rogue resta quand même à terre.

« -Je vois que tu as appris à ne pas crier mais est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne criera pas elle ? se demanda Malefoy.

-Laisse-la,… si tu la… touches… tu vas avoir… des problèmes, réussit à dire Rogue malgré qu'il était beaucoup essoufflé dû au sort.

-Par qui ? Par toi ? Par Potter ? demanda en rigolant Malefoy. Saches que je n'ai ni peur de toi, ni de Potter. Endoloris, dit-il en dirigeant cette fois sa baguette sur Lily. »

Lily s'effondra à terre en criant. Elle n'avait jamais reçu un sort aussi puissant que celui-là. Elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, que tout s'arrête pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur cuisante. Quelques secondes passèrent mais pour Lily se fut plutôt des heures. Quand il arrêta enfin le sort, elle resta prostrée au sol en position de fétus.

« -Alors ça t'as plus Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne réponds pas ? Petite nature, un sort et tu es déjà à terre, c'est navrant. »

Lucius Malefoy se mit à rire et Bellatrix Black fit de même. Faire du mal aux sorciers nés de parents moldus était un plaisir pour eux.

« -Maintenant c'est à moi, quémanda Black. Endoloris. »

Black avait mis toute la haine qu'elle avait pour Lily dans ce sort et Lily le ressentit bien car ce sort était beaucoup plus fort que celui de Malefoy même si c'était le même. Elle essaya de ne pas crier mais ne put se retenir longtemps. Elle entendait une voix qui demandait d'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait distinguer à qui elle appartenait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que cela finisse comme pour le sort d'avant, mais cette fois elle voulait partir de cette terre. Allez au ciel rejoindre son père et sa mère qui avaient été assassiné un mois plutôt par celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-son-nom.

« -Arrête Bella, tu vois bien qu'elle n'en peut plus, s'exclama Rogue. Tu vas la tuer.

-Tais-toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. D'ailleurs toi, tu n'as pas eu ce que tu méritais, lui répondit Malefoy. Endoloris. »

Des pas se firent entendre mais aucun des Serpentards ne les entendirent trop occuper pour deux d'entre eux à faire du mal et à l'autre de résister à l'un des sorts. Les pas étaient de plus en plus pressants. Quand les trois personnes, car ils étaient trois, furent dans le couloir où se trouvait les Serpentards et la Gryffondor, deux d'entre eux lancèrent un sort.

« -Expelliarmus, crièrent les deux voix. »

Aussitôt les baguettes de Malefoy et Black leurs échappèrent des mains et volèrent dans les mains des deux personnes qui avaient jeté le sort, sans oublier qu'ils furent tous les deux projetés loin de Lily et Rogue qui étaient toujours à terre. Les trois personnes s'approchèrent et Rogue, qui avait les yeux ouverts, put remarquer qu'ils s'agissaient de James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Potter avait l'air d'être fou de rage, il se précipita vers Lily, pendant que Sirius Black tenait Malefoy et sa cousine en joue avec sa baguette et que Lupin s'approchait de lui.

« -Lily, l'appela doucement James. Lily, tu m'entends ? »

Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit James.

« -James, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ca va aller Lily, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Non pas l'infirmerie, supplia Lily. »

Depuis la mort de ses parents, Lily avait horreur de tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un hôpital mais James qui n'était pas au courant ne comprit pas, c'est Remus qui vint au secours de Lily.

« -James, on va l'emmener dans la salle commune, elle sera mieux. Ca va Rogue ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Oui, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Par contre, je ne dirai pas la même chose pour Evans.

-Ils vous en ont lancé combien ? demanda Remus.

-Deux chacun. En sachant que Evans a eu le droit à un de chaque et que Bellatrix n'y est pas allée doucement.

-Comment ça se fait que tu en es reçu ? le questionna James.

-Je ne voulais pas me joindre à eux pour maltraiter Evans.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème Potter. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Lily, qui était toujours à terre, se raccrochait au pull de James sans vouloir le lâcher. Ce silence fut coupé par Sirius qui revenait après avoir stupéfixier les deux Serpentards.

« -Comment va Lily ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle a besoin de repos, lui répondit Remus. On devrait y aller. Tu peux rentrer tout seul Rogue ?

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Très bien, allons-y. »

Rogue ne les attendit pas, il se releva et partit de son côté. James souleva Lily et la porta dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit en sentant l'odeur de James si rassurante. Auprès de lui, elle ne craignait plus rien, elle en était sûre.

Le retour à la tour Gryffondor se fit en silence et sans qu'ils ne croisent quelqu'un. Arrivez à la salle commune, il n'y avait personne. Ne pouvant monter Lily dans son dortoir et ne voulant pas la laisser sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Ils décidèrent de la monter dans leur dortoir. Peter était déjà couché et dormait à point fermé. James installa Lily sur son lit, lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, il lui mit la couverture sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Quand il s'éloigna Lily commença à s'agiter.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta James. Elle dormait déjà quand je l'ai mis dans le lit et maintenant elle s'agite.

-James, donnes-lui ton ours avec lequel tu dors tout le temps, dit Remus.

-De quel ours tu parles ? Je dors sans rien, se défendit James.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Maintenant donnes-lui, ça la calmera peut-être. »

James sortit un ours de sa malle. Sirius se mit à rigoler mais Remus le fit taire d'un seul regard. James mit l'ours dans les bras de Lily et celle-ci se calma immédiatement.

« -Comment t'as fait pour savoir ça, Remus ? le questionna Sirius.

-C'est quand faite, Lily a beaucoup de problèmes pour dormir depuis un mois. Les filles de son dortoir s'en sont rendues compte et elles ont décidé d'acheter une peluche à Lily pour voir si dormir avec quelque chose dans les mains la calmait. Et ça a plutôt bien réussi puisque maintenant elle dort le soir.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? Et pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à dormir ? demanda James.

-C'est Lily qui me l'a dit car grâce à mes sens de loup-garou, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était beaucoup fatiguée et je l'ai questionné jusqu'à qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle ne dormait plus. Quand les filles ont trouvé cette idée, elle est immédiatement venue me le dire le lendemain. Pour la deuxième question, je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est personnel.

-Elle te l'a bien dit, fit remarquer James.

-Oui, parce que je suis son meilleur ami, autrement je ne l'aurai jamais su. Je suis désolé mais si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra lui demander. »

James était déçu que Remus ne lui dise pas pourquoi sa Lily n'arrivait plus à dormir il y a un mois mais il était aussi d'accord avec lui. Remus n'avait pas à lui dire, c'était la vie de Lily.

« -On va dormir ? proposa Remus.

-Oui, mais moi je dors où ? demanda James. »

Personne ne répondit. Alors James se tourna vers Sirius avec son plus beau sourire.

« -Tu veux bien me laisser ton lit Sirius ? demanda innocemment James.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Remus ?

-Parce que tu as l'habitude de dormir par terre étant un chien et que je suis ton frère. Tu ne ferais pas dormir ton frère par terre ? argumenta James avec une petite bouille adorable.

-Grrrrrrrrrr. Très bien prends mon lit. Je vais dormir sur le tapis qui est à côté.

-Je t'adore Sirius. »

Le dénommé Sirius grogna. Il alla se chercher des couvertures dans le placard et en mit plein par terre pour que se soit un petit peu douillet. Tous les trois se déshabillèrent et se mirent en pyjama pour ensuite se plonger dans leur lit bien au chaud ou dans plusieurs couvertures misent par terre.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Le lendemain, le premier à se réveiller fut Remus comme chaque matin. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il s'habilla avec son uniforme puisqu'il avait cours ce matin et sortit enfin pour aller préparer son sac.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il entendit des pleurs étouffés venant du lit à James, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que ce n'était pas James qui y était mais Lily. Il se dirigea vers le lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. Lily était roulée en boule sous les couvertures et tenait contre elle, tout contre son cœur, l'ours de James. Remus s'avança et s'assit sur le lit. Lily releva la tête ayant sentit s'asseoir quelqu'un, elle fut rassurée quand elle vit que c'était Remus. Elle s'assit sur le lit sans lâcher l'ours et Remus la prit dans ses bras.

« -Chuttt Lily. Ca va aller, je suis là, on est tous là pour toi.

-Remus, dit Lily de la même petite voix que hier soir quand elle avait appelé James. Ils… ils ont…été… affreux…ils… ils… m'ont… jeté…le…le sortilège… Doloris. C'était… c'était… abominable. A cet… instant… je… je voulais… mourir.

-Chuttt Lily, l'interrompit Remus. Calme-toi, maintenant c'est fini. Tu es avec nous. Personne ne te fera du mal ici. Chuttt. »

Tout en la calmant, Remus lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre son dos. Quand Lily s'arrêta de pleurer, Remus la garda quelques minutes de plus dans ses bras et même si il aurait voulu s'écarter il n'aurait pas pu car d'une main Lily tenait l'ours et de l'autre, elle tenait la chemise de Remus qui était maintenant trempée. Les quelques minutes passées, Remus recoucha Lily sur le lit et lui dit qu'il revenait. En posant la tête sur l'oreiller Lily se rendormit immédiatement.

En fermant les rideaux, Remus remarqua que les pleurs de Lily avaient réveillé James et Sirius qui étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit de Sirius. Quelques larmes s'étaient échappées des yeux de James, Sirius lui s'était retenu mais on voyait que cela l'avait beaucoup touché de voir Lily dans cet état.

« -Vous avez tout entendu ? leur demanda Remus. »

Les deux garçons, ne pouvant parler, hochèrent la tête pour répondre oui à la question de Remus.

« -Je vais essayer de voir une des amies de Lily pour qu'elle puisse me donner des vêtements et je vais aller chercher ses affaires de cours dans la salle des préfet-en-chef. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. En attendant, préparez-vous, réveillez Peter et prenez soin de Lily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, on en prendra soin, lui répondit Sirius. »

Remus sortit de la chambre. Sirius décida de réveiller Peter et de lui expliquer en gros pourquoi Lily était là. Pendant ce temps, James alla dans la salle de bain et se prit une douche bien froide pour s'enlever les idées meurtrières qu'il avait envers Malefoy et Black (Bellatrix) pour avoir oser toucher sa Lily. Quand il fut habillé, il sortit et laissa la place à Peter. James demanda où était Sirius et Peter lui dit qu'il était parti au cuisine chercher à manger pour que cela leur évite d'aller dans la grande salle. James fit son sac et décida d'aller auprès de Lily.

Elle était toujours endormie, quand il vit qu'elle serrait son ours contre elle, James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était magnifique, même avec ses yeux rouges et bouffis, elle le restait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Quand elle vit James tout lui revint en tête et ses yeux recommencèrent à se remplir de larmes. James la prit dans ses bras et elle ne le repoussa pas ayant besoin de réconfort.

« -Ne pleures pas. Ils ne sont plus là et je te jure qu'ils vont le payer.

-Severus n'a rien fait, dit-elle d'une petite voix mais sans pleurs. Il n'a pas voulu et Malefoy lui a lancé un sort.

-Oui, je suis au courant Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Lily se dégagea des bras de James à regret pour voir où elle était car quand elle s'était réveillée elle n'avait rien reconnu, ensuite Remus était arrivé et ça lui avait suffit pour se sentir en sécurité.

« -Je suis où ? demanda-t-elle à James. »

James se leva et ouvrit entièrement les rideaux du lit. Il revint ensuite se rasseoir à côté de Lily.

« -Tu es dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor ou plutôt le dortoir des Maraudeurs, c'est au choix. »

Lily eut un faible sourire.

« -Et je suis dans le lit de qui ? questionna-t-elle en devenant toute rouge.

-Heu…dans le mien. Mais je n'ai pas dormi avec toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement. J'ai dormi dans celui de Sirius.

-Et Sirius ?

-Par terre, sur plein de couvertures mais t'inquiète il a l'habitude. C'est rare qu'il ne fasse pas une nuit entière par terre une fois par semaine.

-C'est pas vrai, se défendit ce dernier qui venait d'arriver les bras chargés de nourritures. Je dors jamais par terre.

-Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?

-Je ne fais rien croire du tout, je dis la vérité. La stricte vérité.

-Toi dire la vérité, n'importe quoi.»

Les quelques répliques, que s'étaient lancées les garçons, firent rire Lily. Voyant cela, ils continuèrent jusqu'à que Remus arrive avec les affaires de Lily.

« -Je vois que ça rigole bien, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mumu, tu es enfin rentré. Dit à ce fichu hérisson que je ne dors jamais par terre, demanda Sirius.

-Pourquoi je dirai ça alors que c'est faux.

-C'est pas vrai, dit Sirius en faisant la moue. »

Lily qui s'était calmée, depuis le retour de Remus, n'en put plus et se remit à rire.

« -Evans, arrêtes de rire ou tu vas voir.

-Je t'attends Black, je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Sirius sauta sur Lily et lui fit la chatouille. Etant très chatouilleuse, elle ne put rien faire. James vint à son secours et sauta à son tour sur Sirius. Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants et Remus les observa avec un très grand sourire sur le visage. Qu'il aimait voir Lily comme ça, en train de rire, pas comme ce matin ou comme il l'avait retrouvé il y a un mois avant de commencer les cours de la journée. Ce jour-là, elle avait reçu la lettre du Ministère disant que ses parents étaient décédés. Que cela avait été dur pour Lily mais personne à part sa meilleure amie, lui et les enseignants étaient au courant, sûrement que quelques Serpentards devaient aussi le savoir. Remus regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était temps qu'ils se préparent où en tout cas pour les garçons qu'ils se re-préparent.

« -Les cours commencent dans trente minutes, faudrait vous préparez. »

Ils arrêtèrent de s'amuser et les garçons coururent à la salle de bain, qui était toujours occupé par Peter. Lily resta seule sur le lit de James, Remus vint vers elle.

« -Tu veux aller en cours ? Si tu le souhaites tu peux rester là et je dirai aux professeurs que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

-Non, je ne vais pas faire plaisir aux Serpentards en ne venant pas. Ils n'ont pas eu ce plaisir il y a un mois, ils ne l'auront pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lily d'une voix déterminée.

-Tu as raison. Voici les vêtements que m'a donné Alice et ton sac avec toutes les affaires dont tu as besoin pour ce matin.

-Tu es allé voir Alice ?

-Oui.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Elle m'a demandé ce qui se passait. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Alice a bien le droit de le savoir. Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, de toute façon j'aurai dû tout lui dire et je ne crois pas que j'en aurai eu la force. Merci.

-De rien. Quand les garçons seront sortis de la salle de bain. Tu pourras aller prendre une douche si tu le désires, et aussi t'habiller.

-D'accord. »

Une minute après, les trois autres Maraudeurs sortirent de la salle de bain et Lily si précipita. Elle y resta quinze minutes et après ils mangèrent ce qu'avait ramené Sirius des cuisines.

Sur le chemin qui les conduisait au cours de potion, Lily commença à parler.

« -Je pourrai rester avec vous aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle en devenant toute rouge.

-Bien sûr Lily que tu pourras, répondit Remus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-J'ai peur de me retrouver en face d'eux toute seule et que depuis hier, je me sens bien avec vous, répondit-elle en baisant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, on ne les laissera plus te faire du mal, c'est hors de question, lui dit James en souriant. »

Arrivez devant la salle de cours, Alice se précipita sur Lily et lui demanda comment elle allait. Lily la rassura en lui disant que tout allait bien grâce aux Maraudeurs. Mais sans qu'Alice sache pourquoi, Lily devint toute blanche. Les Maraudeurs et Alice regardèrent l'endroit où était posé le regard de Lily et virent que c'était sur Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black qui les regardaient aussi. James prit la main de Lily et se pencha vers son oreille.

« -Ils ne peuvent rien te faire, on est là, je suis là et je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir après la déclaration de James. Le professeur arriva et les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe. Lily n'avait pas remarqué que James tenait toujours sa main et du coup ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans que cela ne déplaise à l'un ou à l'autre.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pour Lily, la journée fut très agréable du matin jusqu'au soir. Les Maraudeurs avaient tenu leur promesse et ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. Comme l'aurait dit les moldus, Lily avait eu une surveillance rapprochée toute la journée, des gardes du corps pour faire simple. Alice était aussi restée avec eux et avait même dû crier après James et Sirius quand ils avaient voulu accompagner Lily aux toilettes. Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même et de toute façon Alice était là. A part cette petite dispute, tout avait été parfait.

Maintenant ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant la cheminée, à part Peter qui était monté se coucher. James et Sirius avaient faire les pitres comme toujours. Lily avait ri à chacune de leurs bêtises, ce qui leur avait fait très plaisir. Alice et Remus discutaient des cours.

Les premiers à partir ne montèrent pas avant minuit, heureusement pour eux demain c'était samedi, la première fut Alice et ensuite Remus. Les deux autres Maraudeurs restèrent avec Lily mais cette dernière semblait préoccuper.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? demanda James.

-C'est qu'en faite comme je suis préféte-en-chef, je ne dors plus ici.

-Ha oui c'est vrai, dit Sirius. Et c'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est que je dois rentrer dans mes quartiers qui sont au troisième étage mais…

-Je vais te raccompagner si tu le souhaites, lui dit James.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je n'ai pas envi d'aller là-bas. J'ai une grande chambre mais elle est vide, je trouve.

-Ben tu n'as qu'à venir dormir encore dans notre chambre, proposa Sirius.

-Mais il y en a encore un qui va dormir par terre. Si ça dérange personne je voudrai dormir dans la salle commune.

-Pourquoi tu veux que ça dérange quelqu'un ?

-Merci. »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant cinq minutes quand les garçons remarquèrent que Lily était fatiguée. Ils lui dirent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Lily essayait de dormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, soit elle pensait à ses parents, soit elle pensait à la nuit dernière avec les Serpentards. N'en pouvant plus, Lily se leva du canapé, qu'elle avait transformé en lit et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune.

Tout ce que Lily désirait, c'était d'être dans les bras de James. Elle ne savait comment mais grâce à la nuit d'avant, quand il était venu à son secours, elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus. Est-ce dû juste à cette nuit ou cela datait de longtemps ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant était d'être auprès de lui.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se décida enfin à monter dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elle ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi la nuit dernière. Les rideaux étaient fermés comme les trois autres lits de la pièce. Elle s'approcha plus près et les ouvrit délicatement. Un sourire naîssa sur ses lèvres quand elle vit James en train de dormir avec le même ours qu'elle avait la veille dans les bras. Il était trop mignon. Elle hésita longuement mais elle décida de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Tout en le regardant, une chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de Lily comme si juste en le regardant dormir ses soucis disparaissaient. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux quand les yeux de James s'ouvrirent. Lily eut un haut le cœur et James fut surpris de la trouver là.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Non rien, je vais retourner en bas. »

Elle s'était levée et était dos à James. Lily commença à partir quand elle sentit deux bras musclés la retenir et qui la firent basculer sur le lit, donc sur James.

« -Il y a bien quelque chose pour que tu sois monté et pour que tu me regardes dormir, fit James.

-C'est que…, commença Lily les joues toutes rouges, c'est que j'arrivai pas à dormir.

-Oui et ?

-Alors je suis montée pour te voir mais tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai préféré m'asseoir et te regardais dormir. Mais maintenant je vais redescendre, je suis sûre que tu veux dormir. Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Non, fit James. Si tu retournes en bas, tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit alors tu vas rester là.

-Mais…mais… Et toi ?

-Je vais dormir par terre.

-Non. Tu… tu peux… dormir… avec moi, lui dit Lily et au fur et à mesure que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche elle était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate. »

James ne savait que répondre, sa Lily lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dormir avec elle dans le même lit. Il fut sorti par ses pensées par Lily qui s'était relevée de sur lui. Il se décala et lui laissa de la place pour qu'elle se couche à côté de lui. Quand ils furent tous les deux couchés dans le lit, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui voler son ours pour le serrer contre elle.

« -Hé, c'est mon ours, fit James.

-T'as bien réussi à dormir sans, hier. Tu peux bien encore me le passer.

-Hier j'ai mal dormi parce que je ne l'avais pas.

-J'y crois pas, le grand James Potter ne peut pas dormir sans son ours en peluche, rigola doucement Lily.

-C'est pas drôle. Toi aussi tu dors avec une peluche, alors arrêtes de rire.

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je peux plus dormir sans, depuis un mois, depuis que mes parents sont…morts. »

En disant cela, une larme avait coulé des beaux yeux verts émeraudes de Lily. James lui essuya la larme et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait pleurer.

« -Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela.

-Tu ne savais pas, personne ne sait, à part les professeurs, l'infirmière, Alice, Remus et sûrement quelques Serpentards comme Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Black. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde est pitié de moi parce que j'ai perdu mes parents.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je suis plutôt malheureux car je n'aime pas te voir triste.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire. »

Sans avoir remarquer, Lily s'était un peu rapprochée de James mais lui le vit et la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lily se dit rien et se laissa faire. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lily mit sa tête sur le torse de James.

C'est dans cette position, James couchait sur son lit avec Lily dans ses bras ayant sa tête sur son torse, qu'ils s'endormirent chacun avec le sourire aux lèvres et que leurs amis les retrouveraient le lendemain.

Jamais personne n'aurait parié qu'ils se réveilleraient jusqu'à leur mort chaque matin l'un à côté de l'autre. Sauf peut-être une personne qui avait toujours parié, avec son deuxième meilleur ami, que ces deux là sortiraient ensemble avant la fin de leur septième année et qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Peut-être qu'après tout, les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous méchants car c'est bien grâce à eux que James Potter et Lily Evans se sont rapprochés. Bien sûr les Serpentards ne s'en venteront jamais, n'ayant pas voulu faire cela. Mais parfois quand on veut rendre les gens malheureux, à la fin c'est le contraire qui se passe.

_Fin_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors? Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Vous préférez quel moment?**

**Moi j'ai adoré les deux derniers paragraphes que j'ai écrit. Surtout le "N'est-ce pas Sirius?" Et bien sûr quand James et Lily s'embrassent .**

**N'hésitais pas à lâcher vos reviews, ça me fera très plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaite un très JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bizous et à samedi pour la suite de ma fiction "Une vie différente d'avant".**


End file.
